


And we danced

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Dean- unmarked, untainted, de-aged, fiesty, and purely himself. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mark of Cain, Multi, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes alex out to the spring dance at the school that Sam and Cas have enrolled him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we danced

**Author's Note:**

> Weird story... sorry guys.. thanks for the kudos on the other pieces in this series!

"Why do I have to go to school? It's stupid." Dean whines at his family.

 

"Because. I get a chance to raise you correctly, and you will grow up in an environment that is safe. you will also get a good education so that if you decide to do something other than hunt, you can." Sam sternly explains to his brother.

 

"You are not my father. I will choose where I want to go, and what I want to do; not you." Dean haughtily shouts to his brother as he tries to leave.

 

"You aren't even old enough to drive." Sam yells to his brother, forcing him to turn around and walk to his room.

 

* * *

 

"Dean?" Alex whispers as she opens his door. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, everything's just peachy. Got a brother that thinks he gets to act like my dad, I can't drink or drive, and my best friend thinks what my brother says is the best for me. I'm just great." Dean pouts.

 

"Well, if it makes you feel better; I go to school there too. It's really not that bad." Alex says kindly.

 

"But school just isn't my thing. I have hated it ever since I started." Dean sourly explains.

 

"Have you even attended a full day of classes?" Alex chastises. 

 

"I haven't even showed up for the first bell." Dean says sarcastically.

 

"Then you can't complain. We have the same schedule besides first block. Go to school tomorrow. I'll show you that it isn't that bad." Alex asks dean convincingly.

 

"Fine. I'll go." Dean answers. 

 

* * *

 

"What does that sign say?" Alex asks as she notices a sign on the wall.

 

"It says 'fall dance, November third'." Dean answers, mildly interested.

 

"Oh." Alex says awkwardly.

 

"What?" Dean asks

 

"I've never been." She answers him back

 

"To a dance? You've never been to a dance?" Dean asks incredulously.

 

"Nope" 

 

"Do you wanna go?" He asks, unsure.

 

"I'd love to." Alex says as they turn into their last class.

 

* * *

 

"Can Alex and I go to the dance?" Dean asks; he listened and acted kindly all week so he could avoid a fight.

 

"Make sure you are home early. This bunker can't handle any more children." Cas answers sternly.

 

"I swear not to sleep with Alex. Shit, I can't drive." Dean responds

 

"I'll drive you." Sam pipes in.

 

"Okay. I'll tell Alex to get ready." Dean says cheerfully as he heads down the hall.

 

"Alex, we're good to go. Get dressed." Dean shouts outside of alex's door.

 

10 minutes later, Alex and Dean have spiffed up and are waiting near the door. 

 

"Let's go guys!" Sam shouts as he heads out the door.

 

* * *

 

"Are you having fun?" Dean asks Alex as they dance.

 

"Yeah, but it isn't everything I was hoping for." She answers back.

 

"What do you mean? Do you want to go?" Dean asks, stopping his slow circle.

 

"No, no. It's just I've always thought dances were where girls found the guys of their dreams and kissed and everything. I'm just surprised." She says innocently.

 

"You mean like this?" Dean asks as he sweeps Alex into a sloppy kiss. It lasts.

 

"Yes, like that. Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Alex says as she catches her breath. 

 

"Well, yes. But I promised Sam and Cas that I wouldn't. They were right in the idea that we can't handle any more kids in the bunker. And I'm fairly certain you're not on birth control." Dean phrases awkwardly; shifting from foot to foot.

 

"Okay, maybe start slow?" Alex says awkwardly, feeling dejected.

 

"Yeah, slow is best for now. Maybe it can become more. But this means I have to train you to be a hunter. More than we've already been doing." Dean answers. "I can't let you get yourself hurt."

 


End file.
